Avery's Helping Hand
by Vash-99
Summary: Chloe is worried how she will look as she get's older. Avery being the big sister she is show's her growing up can be a lot of fun. Sexual content. Please comment on where to go next.


Avery's Helping Hand

The Jennings were enjoying their Friday afternoon at home. Avery had just gotten home and was explaining how increasing her allowance by deducting the same amount from Tyler's would benefit them all. She was interrupted by her cute and clueless sister Chloe whom had come bursting in the house screaming nonsense.

"Ahh, I don't want an afro fire crotch!" She yelled running upstairs shutting herself in the bathroom.

"I'll go talk to her" Bennett their father said rising from his seat.

Avery interjected. "I'll do it dad, you just sit here and let all this sink in" She said smiling handing him and well thought out and put together pamphlet about the joys of putting your money in the right place. The right place being Avery's pocket. "Bedside's do you really wana have to deal with afro fire crotch issues right now?" She questioned.

"Not unless I'm getting paid for it, thanks sweetie." He said sitting back down pretending to look at the pamphlet.

"Oh, and do note the graph on page three" She pointed out still smiling.

"Your sister..?"

"Right" and she was off up the stairs to deal with whatever her sister had cooked up this time.

The bathroom door was locked and she could hear humming from the other side. "Chloe are your okay?" She questioned pressing her ear to the door.

"I will be, as soon as I get ride of all this hair."

Avery's fear was confirmed she did hear hair clippers, what was she doing? "Open the door now!" The door cracked open and she made her way through seeing her sister about to begin shaving her head. "Chloe stop! What has gotten into you?"

She stared shamefully at her sister. "Michael Ayers said that when I get older, the curtains are going to match the carpet. In color and length" she answered whispering the last part.

Avery made a disgusted face, not being able to help picturing her sister like that. "The same Michael Ayers that told you he had a pet dinosaur but couldn't bring it to school be cause his other larger dinosaur at it?"

"Hey, jury's still out on that one"

"Chloe yes, you will get hair down there" She said swallowing as the conversation took and uncomfortable turn. "It's not as bad as you think. I have a little and that's all I've ever had. In fact, I do a little trimming at time's if you know what I mean." She said elbowing her sister, not really knowing why.

Chloe stared disbelievingly at her. "Show me" She demanded.

"What?! Show you my pubes? No, that's gross."

"So it is true!"

Avery acted fast to wrestled the clippers away. "Okay, just real quick." She started to unbutton her pants and felt her stomach drop. She was starting to get excited, but this was her sister. Why would she feel this way? She eyed her cotton panties a moment noticing then feeling that she was indeed getting wet.

"Well, let's see it"

Slowly pulling her panties down to her knee's she had forgotten that she recently shaved herself clean. She stood their embarrassed not trusting herself to look at her little sister for fear what she may do. "See nothing to see." She made a move to pull her clothes up when a warming sensation developed. "Oh mmm, Chloe!"

Chloe began touching Avery's area. She wanted to feel the smooth skin. "Wow, you feel great. So soft too, like me."

She stared her sister rubbing her pussy, not really knowing what she was doing. Avery dropped her pants lower, opening herself more. Taking her hand and placing it on her sisters she coaxed her inside. _What am I doing! This is my little sister and…oh. 'There's the sugar.' _She said to herself quoting her dog as Chloe worked her little fingers inside. "See it get's better and better, especially when you touch there. Yeah, that's it. Another finger Chloe."

Chloe now had three soiled little fingers in her sister's twat. Hitting her g spot Avery was close, she grabbed her sister and kissed her hard cumming in her hand. Chloe surprised her even more by slipping in her tongue. Avery countered with her own, feeling another orgasm she grabbed her sisters arm coaxing her to continue.

She shoved the last little pinky in filling her sister's petite hole. Avery screamed in her sister's mouth, cum dripped down Chloe's hand. She pulled away panting, "what have I done? What have I done?!" Avery was beside herself. She had used her sister to have sex. This was incest, immoral, wrong. If word got out…

"Is it my turn to get all sticky?" Chloe questioned.

"No, I'm sorry. What we are doing…did! Is wrong."

Chloe looked crestfallen, she wanted to feel good too. Quickly she dropped her pants and panties and leaped onto the sink spreading herself. Staring at Avery she took her cum covered fingers and worked them into herself slowly. "Uhh, it sorta hurts." She complained.

Avery knew what was wrong. Knew it was all wrong but she couldn't help herself. She pushed her sisters knees further apart, staring at her soft pink lips, her pail skin she spoke to her sister lovingly, "you need to be wet first sweetie." She said and began to lick.

"Avery, wow your right it feels so gooood" She said her body shaking on the last word. Placing her hand on her sister's head she forced her further down. Avery's tongue going in and out. Filling her sisters tiny hole. Chloe let out a moan signaling she was close. Avery worked her fingers inside of her own pussy gathering up juices and sliding her slender finger up her sister's but as she came. "YES AVERY!"

Avery leaped up covering her sister's screaming mouth with her own, hoping no one had heard. She kept her finger in her sister's bum and began working her clit.

Chloe's hand grasped her sister's butt firmly pulling her up to the counter. Avery got the message and slid completely out of her jeans and raised her let so their pussy's touched. They began scissoring slowly at first breathing deep, staring at each other as their juices mingled. "I love you Avery."

"I love you, too Chloe…uh!" She said as she came on her sister's virgin pussy, pulling her hand up fondling her erect nipple under her sisters shirt.

"And I am so loving this"

The girls turned to see their brother with his phone filming the whole thing.


End file.
